Our Flower Lady
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Zi Tao diperkosa oleh mereka berdua. Ia hamil, tapi anak siapa yang ia kandung! GS!Uke, KrisTao; HunTao. Poliandri.
1. Prolog

Di salah satu pagi di penghujung bulan Agustus, salah satu gereja mungil nun jauh dari pusat kota London tampak ramai tak seperti biasanya. Gereja dengan ornamen khas yang sarat akan nuansa masa lampau itu dihias dengan bunga – bunga berwarna tua dan gelap memberikan kesan misterius dan kesedihan mendalam. Bukan, gereja itu tidak dipakai untuk sebuah upacara pemakaman tapi akan dipakai untuk sebuah upacara pemberkatan pernikahan antar tiga orang anak keturunan adam dan hawa. Ya tiga, bukan dua.

Tidak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya, pernikahan ini terkesan tertutup dan enggan untuk dipublikasikan. Hanya ada keluarga dan beberapa orang tamu yang memang sengaja diundang untuk keperluan tertentu yang menghadiri pernikahan ini. Ada sebagian wajah sedih dan kecewa yang terlihat disana. Dan sebagian lagi memilih untuk memasang wajah yang penuh ketenangan palsu.

Wedding march sudah dikumandangkan, kedua mempelai pria telah berdiri di depan altar menunggu sang pengantin wanita masuk kedalam gereja. Satu mempelai berwajah campuran antara Canada dan China, dan seorang lagi berwajah khas pemuda Asia Timurr. Satu isakan tangis dari deretan keluarga mempelai perempuan lolos terdengar seiring dengan pintu gereja yang terbuka. Dan disana, di depan pintu masuk menuju altar pemberkatan, sesosok perempuan muda yang menjadi ratu sehari hari ini berdiri seorang diri tanpa ditemani sang ayah yang seharusnya bertugas mengantar dirinya menuju tempat pemberkatan. Tapi, sang mempelai wanita menolak untuk didamping sang ayah.

Wanita itu, Huang Zi Tao, perempuan muda yang baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh dua tahun, melepas masa lajangnya dengan menikahi Wu Kris dan Oh Sehun yang masing – masing berjarak delapan dan enam tahun dari dirinya. Ia berjalan lambat menuju altar pemberkatan. Seiring langkah kakinya yang mendekat kepada dua pria yang berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan sana, semakin erat pula ia mencengkaram buket bunga pengantinnya.

Kedua pria yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang sebagai suami sah dari Zi Tao itu saling melirik satu sama lain. Tidak mengherankan kenapa dekorasi ruangan yang terkesan gelap dan misterius dengan aura gothic yang pekat. Dan ternyata itu adalah permintaan khusus dari sang mempelai wanita. Gaun pengantin yang biasanya idientik dengan warna putih kali ini ditinggalkan oleh Zi Tao. Gadis yang memiliki kecantikan khas gadis China memilih memakai gaun berwarna hitam buatan Vera Wang. Dan harus Kris maupun Sehun akui, meski gaun pernikahan bernuansa hitam dan abu - abu yang dipakai oleh Zi Tao saat ini amat sangat cantik, gaun itu dapat menyamarkan kondisi badan sang pengantin wanita yang telah berbadan dua.

Tangan Kris dan Sehun terulur menyambut kedatangan sang mempelai wanita. Bisa mereka rasakan bahwa Zi Tao memang masih menolak sentuhan mereka berdua kala jemari itu bertautan. Dan tentunya, gadis itu juga menolak pernikahan ini. Kedua telapak tangan Zi Tao yang dilapisi sarung tangan sutra dengan corak mawar senada dengan warna gaunnya bergetar ringan dalam genggaman tangan Kris dan Sehun. Hanya ada dua warna lain yang melekat pada tubuh Zi Tao saat ini. Merah dan putih. Merah darah yang melapisi bibir kucingnya yang sesungguhnya sudah merah alami dan putih untuk buket bunga yang ada di dalam genggamannnya. Zi Tao tepat memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berdiri diantara Kris dan Sehun saat lagu wedding march yang mengirinya selesai berkumandang. Dilepaskannya tautan tangan kedua pria yang akan menjadi suaminya itu. Ia enggan lama – lama berpegangan tangan dengan kedua pria yang memilih memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam bergaya vintage itu.

Kris melirik wajah Zi Tao yang tertutupi oleh tudung hitamnya yang panjang. Sebersit perasaan bersalah menyergap hatinya lagi. Mungkin, memang ini yang terbaik untuk mereka bertiga dan setidaknya, ia bisa membayar harga dari menghancurkan masa depan Zi Tao. Mungkin. Tapi Kris tak yakin dengan pemikirannya itu. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang pendeta yang mulai membacakan tata cara upacara pernikahan yang akan berlangsung.

Setelah Kris melirik Zi Tao, kali ini giliran sang pria berambut putih platina itu yang melirik kepada sang pengantin wanita yang memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan mencoba membahagiakan Zi Tao semampunya untuk menebus semua kesalahan yang telah ia dan Kris perbuat pada gadis cantik itu. Setidaknya ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin pada Zi Tao. Dan suara sang sahabat menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya beberapa saat lalu.

"I Wu Yi Fan, take you Huang Zi Tao, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you faithfulness." Ucap Kris dengan suara penuh wibawa dan tegas yang juga dibalut dengan kasih sayang.

Kris sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahannya, sekarang adalah giliran Sehun selaku suami kedua dari Zi Tao. "I Oh Sehun, take you Huang Zi Tao, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you faithfulness."

Ucapan Sehun yang juga penuh dengan ketulusan, kasih sayang dan ketegasaan seperti apa yang ditunjukan Kris juga mampu membuat hati dari wanita yang melahirkan sang mempelai wanita bergetar penuh haru. Nyonya Huang mulai bisa sedikit merasa tenang karena percaya pada kedua menantunya akan menjaga dan mengasihi Zi Tao dengan baik. Ia merasa tak perlu khawatir lagi. Zi Tao akan mendapatkan suami yang baik. Ia rasa.

Ada jeda setengah menit penuh sampai akhirnya untaian kata itu muncul di bibir milik sang pengantin wanita. "I Huang Zi Tao, take you Wu Yi Fan and Oh Sehun, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you faithfulness." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir pecah.

Pendeta mempersilahkan untuk ketiga mempelai pengantin untuk melakukan ciuman pertama sebagai pasangan suami istri. Kris memutar tubuh Zi Tao untuk menghadap kearahnya. Dan Sehun memilih untuk menghadap sisi belakang Zi Tao. Tudung pengantin itu dibuka perlahan oleh Kris dan menampilkan wajah cantik yang mulai berurai air mata. Bukan air mata kebahagian yang ada di sana tapi sebuah tangis kesedihan yang terlihat diwajah cantik itu. Desisan pelan agar Zi Tao tak menangis terlontar pelan dari bibir tipis pria berambut pirang itu. Tapi yang terjadi, tangis Zi Tao semakin pecah dan Sehun merengkuh pinggang istrinya itu dalam sebuah pelukan yang canggung. Satu ciuman ringan ia daratkan di belakang kepala Zi Tao. Dan satu kecupan yang juga penuh rasa canggung diberikan Kris dikening sang istri. Tak lupa juga, ia menyentuh pinggang Zi Tao hanya untuk melengkapi awal cerita yang panjang dan sekiranya telah ia mulai saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR FLOWER LADY**

 **END OF PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya Repost dont ask me why #peach sign

 **With Love,**

 **Roxanne Jung**


	2. Chapter 1

Kris ingat, lima minggu yang lalu ia sudah dibuat babak belur oleh sang ayah. Baik dirinya maupun Sehun di hajar habis - habisan oleh keluarga masing - masing. Verbal non verbal, semua dilayangkan pada mereka berdua. Seolah itu belum cukup, keduanya juga diminta menginap secara sukarela di hotel rodeo milik aparat penegak hukum. Sialnya lagi mereka ditempatkan di sel yang sama. Saling lempar kesalahan adalah hal yang paling sering mereka lakukan jika bukan saling baku hantam.

Jika Kris tak salah menghitung, ini adalah hari ke tiga puluh tiga ia ditetapkan sebagai salah satu pelaku pemerkosaan pada seorang gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun, Huang Zi Tao. Awalnya Kris pikir ia bisa dengan mudah keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi nyatanya, uangnya yang begitu banyak itu tak mampu menyentuh hukum. Jangankan dirinya, Sehun pun mengalami hal yang sama. Keluarga Zi Tao menolak segala bentuk atau apapun itu yang hendak diberikan oleh kedua keluarga kaya raya itu agar putra - putra mereka bebas dari kerangkeng besi milik penegak hukum. Dan sekeras keluarga keluarga kaya raya itu memaksa memberikan uang konpensasi, keluarga Zi Tao juga tetap bersikukuh semua permasalahan ini dibawa ke meja hijau.

Huang Zi Tao, gadis cantik yang memiliki lingkar mata hitam alami itu dikabarkan mengalami trauma berat. Ia menolak bertemu dengan orang - orang baru terlebih lagi berjenis kelamin laki - laki, itu yang terakhir kali di dengar oleh Kris. Jika mengingat apa yang ia dan Sehun lakukan padanya, Kris cukup salut dengan kewarasan gadis itu untuk tidak memilih mati bunuh diri. Tak jarang ia bergidik sendiri mengingat - ingat betapa tak manusiawinya yang ia dan Sehun lakukan saat itu. Andai bisa, ia ingin memutar waktu lagi tapi semua sudah terjadi. Kini Kris hanya bisa menyesalinya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Alex, ruang jenguk tahanan ada disebelah sana. Kita menuju arah yang salah." Ucap Kris seraya menunjuk kearah koridor yang kerap ia lalui dengan ibu jarinya.

Sipir muda yang memiliki mata abu - abu mempesona itu tersenyum tipis. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari Alex hingga keduanya berhenti di depan salah satu pintu yang berada di koridor ini.

"Masuklah," ucap sipir muda itu dan Kris mengikuti perintahnya.

Mata setajam elang milik Kris mendapati ruangan itu terisi oleh orang - orang yang ia kenal baik. Ada kedua orang tuanya, salah satu dari tim pengacara yang menangani kasusnya serta kakak iparnya. Mereka berempat duduk rapi dan mengelilingi meja kecil yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Asumsi Kris saat ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk terhadap kasusnya tengah terjadi. Sial. Perlahan Kris berjalan menuju sisa satu kursi kosong yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa kau bisa menebak apa yang kiranya membawa kami semua menemuimu?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga, Tuan Wu.

"Aku.. aku tak tau, Ayah." Jawab Kris setelah diam selama setengah menit penuh. "Tapi ku rasa, itu sesuatu yang buruk."

Tuan Wu mendesah pelan. "Aku tak tau kenapa kau bisa sebrengsek ini, Kris. Kau tak hentinya membuat masalah. Kapan masalah sialanmu ini berakhir, Kris?! Kapan!?"

Tak ada yang berani membuka suaranya kala Tuan Wu dilanda kemarahan. Sang pendamping hidupnya hanya mampu mengusap ringan lengan Tuan Wu berharap itu bisa mengurangi emosi sang belahan jiwa.

"Kris, gadis itu hamil."

"Apa!? Kau tak berbohong padaku kan, Nichkhun?"

"Tidak. Kami sudah mengchecknya, dia benar - benar hamil." Ucap Nichkhun, suami dari kakak perempuannya, Victoria Wu. "Usia kandungannya mulai memasuki minggu keenam. Bisa dipastikan jika ia hamil oleh perbuatanmu."

Desahan frustasi keluar dari bibir pria berdarah Canada - China itu. Bibirnya terbuka sesaat kemudian terkatup lagi. Kris tak tau harus berkomentar apa saat ini.

Mr Sam, ketua dari tim pengacara yang sejak awal ditunjuk untuk mendampingi Kris selama kasus ini berlangsung berdeham singkat hingga atensi semua orang mengarah padanya. "Aku tau ini hal yang sangat sulit untuk kita terima saat ini. Tapi, dengan kehamilan Miss Huang, kemungkinan Kris untuk keluar ada. Hanya saja, aku tak yakin jika ini bukanlah jebakan."

Kris menatap wajah - wajah lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Ia bisa melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah tua sang ibu. "Apa yang mereka inginkan? Pertanggung jawabanku? Jika ia minta ku nikahi, aku akan menikahinya."

"Jika saja semudah itu," seloroh Tuan Wu. Terlihat jelas sekali jika ia tak menyukai sesuatu yang menyangkut kehamilan seorang gadis korban kebiadaban putra kebanggaannya.

"Kenapa Ayah berkata seperti itu? Yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku keluar dari tempat sialan ini. Apa Ayah tak lelah mencoba menutupi keberadaanku dari dunia luar?"

Nyonya Wu tersenyum lembut pada sang putra. Tapi sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan. "Kris, tenanglah nak."

Kris mendesah frustasi tak mengerti dengan apa yang sesungguhnya tengah terjadi. "Katakan padaku, apa mereka mengajukan sebuah syarat untukku? Apa mereka meminta uang juga selain pertanggung jawabanku?"

"Jika mereka meminta uang, berapapun jumlahnya sudah pasti kuberikan sejak lama. Sama seperti para pemburu berita itu."

"Kalau begitu apa yang mereka minta Ayah?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah gusar. Baginya, sekecil apapun peluang jika ia bisa keluar dari hotel rodeo ini, akan ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. "Bicaralah! Kenapa kalian semua diam?!"

Dehaman kecil dari sang pengacara menarik semua atensi yang berada di ruangan itu. Dan ketika pria tua yang telah menginjak usia enam puluh tahun itu selesai berbicara, Kris spontan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Miss Huang bersedia menarik semua tuntutan yang dilayangkan pada dirimu dan Tuan Oh. Tapi dengan catatan, kalian berdua harus mau menikahinya dan jika salah satu diantara kalian menolak, maka tuntutan tetap dilanjutkan. Pernikahannyapun ikut dibatalkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR FLOWER LADY**

Roxanne Jung © 2015

 **CHAP 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bersedia menikah dengannya," bisik Sehun nyaris tak terdengar. Kedua matanya yang tadinya ia sembunyikan sejenak kali ini ia gunakan untuk menatap semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan dengan luas enam kali enam meter itu. "Aku bersedia menikahi Huang Zi Tao. Sekalipun aku harus berbagi dengan Kris."

Suara terkesiap terdengar dari tiga orang lainnya yang mendengar jawaban si bungsu dari keluarga Oh.

"Apa kau yakin Sehun-a? Mungkin kita bisa mencari cara lain agar kau keluar dari tempat ini. Apapun itu, tapi bukan dengan cara-"

Tangan lembut Nyonya Oh digenggam perlahan oleh sang anak kesayangannya. Pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu hanya perlu tersenyum lembut untuk membuat sang ibu terdiam.

"Bu, aku tau ini gila. Dua orang pria menikah dengan satu wanita bukanlah hal yang lazim dilakukan. Aku tau, sejujurnya, mungkin Zi Tao juga tak ada keinginan menikah dengan kami berdua. Ibu bisa lihat sendiri syarat yang diajukan Zi Tao bukan?" Ucap Sehun cukup tenang. "Pria waras manapun tak akan sudi berbagi istri. Aku berani bertaruh, Zi Tao pun juga ikut bertaruh kali ini. Ia bertaruh bahwa kami tak akan menikahinya. Tapi aku akan pastikan, aku dan Kris akan tetap membawanya kepelaminan."

Pengacara cantiknya yang menangani kasusnya, Mrs Christine, menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan pendapat Sehun. "Jika mengingat sifat Kris, sudah tentu ia akan mengambil kesempatan ini. Tapi jika boleh mengutarakan pendapat, ada baiknya kita membuat perjanjian hitam diatas putih dengan pihak Miss Huang."

"Perjanjian? Menyangkut hal apa perjanjian yang kiranya akan kita buat Mrs Christine?" Si cantik Sooyoung kali ini yang membuka suaranya.

"Perihal bayi yang tengah dikandung, Miss Choi." Mrs Christine mendesah pelan. "Kita semua tak ada yang tau anak siapa yang sebenarnya tengah dikandung Miss Huang. Tes DNA hanya bisa dilakukan saat bayi itu telah lahir. Baik Tuan Oh dan Tuan Wu harus membuat satu perjanjian tertulis. Yang mana mengatakan bahwa jika salah satu dari mereka bukanlah ayah dari bayi itu, mereka berhak untuk bercerai. Dan jika ternyata bayi itu bukanlah anak dari kalian berdua, kita bisa menuntut balik mereka."

Pemuda tampan berrambut platina itu terdiam saat Mrs Christine mengusulkan tentang perjanjian. Ia ingat betul bahwa dirinya yang merenggut paksa keperawanan gadis itu. Ia yakin, sangat yakin malah bahwa bayi dikandung oleh Zi Tao adalah anaknya atau anak Kris.

Kedua retina Sehun diarahkan pada tiga wanita yang duduk dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Ia memilih diam dan tak banyak bicara. Dari kedua pendengaraannya ia menangkap pembicaraan yang penuh harapan, terutama sang ibu, bahwa Zi Tao mengandung anak dari Kris. Tapi, Sehun amat sangat berharap bahwa itu bukanlah anak Kris melainkan anaknya.

Detik dimana ia diberi tau bahwa Zi Tao hamil, batinnya langsung berkata itu anaknya. Ketika pengajuan pembebasan dirinya dengan syarat yang cukup gila ia terima, ia tau mungkin ini setimpal dengan yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Sering kali di antara malam - malam yang ia habiskan didalam penjara, Sehun memutar kembali rekaman malam itu yang mampu ia ingat. Kelakuaannya dengan Kris malam itu memang tak bisa diterima begitu saja. Dan Sehun sadar betul jika gadis itu mengalami trauma mendalam. Sama seperti yang Kris rasakan, ia bersyukur Zi Tao tidak memilih mati bunuh diri.

Tiga detik tepat setelah Sehun mendesah pelan memikirkan kasus ini, pintu kayu bercat abu - abu itu diketuk pelan. Salah satu sipir yang bekerja disana mengatakan bahwa jam besuk untuk Sehun telah habis. Pemuda tampan berusia dua puluh delapan itu diminta untuk segera kembali keselnya.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu disini, ok?" Ucap Nyonya Oh seraya mengusap pelan pipi sang putra. "Jangan buat keributan lagi dengan Kris, ok?"

Satu anggukan pasti Sehun berikan pada sang ibu. Kemudian matanya menatap kearah sepupu cantiknya. "Bagaimana dengan perkembangannya saat ini?"

Sooyoung tersenyum tipis mendapati sosok Sehun yang selalu bertanya perkembangan psikis Zi Tao disetiap akhir jam besuknya. "Sudah cukup baik, ia tidak lagi histeris saat melihat orang asing. Tapi ketakutan itu masih sangat terlihat dan dia masih sering bermimpi buruk. Kau tenang saja, dia sudah dibawa ke psikiater terbaik di Britania Raya ini. Dia pasti sembuh."

"Semoga," bisik Sehun pelan nyaris tak terdengar dan kemudian matanya ia alihkan pada sang pengacara. "Aku setuju dengan rencana perjanjian itu. Aku percaya padamu Mrs Christine."

"Kami akan berusaha secepat mungkin mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini." Janji Mrs Christine seraya menjabat tangan Sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh pemuda itu.

Sepanjang jalan menuju selnya, Sehun banyak berpikir tentang dirinya, Kris dan gadis itu. Bisakah mereka hidup bersama kelak? Ditambah dengan Zi Tao yang mengalami trauma, bagaimana cara mereka bisa melalui hari demi hari bersama? Helaan nafas terdengar dari dirinya berulang kali. Sehun mengabaikan sosok sipir yang tengah berada disamping meliriknya penuh rasa ingin tau. Sesampainya di depan sel, ia mendapati sosok Kris yang berwajah tegang.

"Oh Sehun, ayo kita nikahi gadis itu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Progress ff ini memang lambat, banyak hal yang harus ku pilah buat isi ceritanya. Terutama karakter Zi Tao yang trauma berat, Kris dan Sehun yang boleh kalian tebak - tebak kedepannya mereka akan seperti apa.

Ahh, ada yang bilang dan juga bertanya - tanya kenapa ff ku hilang semua? Aku gak tau guys, ff mang bisa di report gitu atau gimana sih prosedurnya ff bisa sampai dihapus -a

Ya meskipun ku akui reviewnya rata rata perff bisa sampai 20an lebih, tetep aja kan sayang /sigh

Ada salah satu reader yang menyarankan untuk memakai jasa beta-reader. Sampai detik ini blum pernah kepikiran make jasa beta-reader /peace sign

Dan ya, jika salah satu dari kalian nantinya ngrasa tidak bisa terima dengan tema poliandri yang ku pakai, kalian diperbolehkan untuk tidak membacanya lagi.

 **With Love,**

 **Roxanne Jung**

 **xxyyzzzz**


	3. Chapter 2

Malam telah beranjak larut saat mata pandanya melirik kearah jam kuno yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Si kecil Kevin sudah terlelap sejak pukul sembilan, rangkuman pembelajaran yang akan ia gunakan esok hari juga telah ia selesaikan saat jarum pendek menyentuh diangka sebelas. Desisan pelan terlontar dari bibir kucingnya. Otaknya tengah menimbang - nimbang haruskah ia menelpon Luhan dan meminta sepupu tampannya itu menjemputnya. Akhir - akhir ini kejahatan di kota London sedikit meningkat terutama di malam hari. Zi Tao meringis pelan jarak yang harus ia tempuh untuk sampai ke ranjang hangatnya. Ia menyesali pertengkaran dirinya dengan Zhou Mi sore tadi. Jika tau pasangan Mr dan Mrs Smith akan pulang larut, sudah tentu ia akan memilih merepotkan Zhou Mi ketimbang Luhan, meski mereka tinggal dirumah yang sama.

Suara halus deru mobil terdengar berhenti di halaman samping. Spontan saja kepala Zi Tao terulur untuk mengintip. Benar saja seperti dugaannya, pasangan suami istri itu telah pulang dari acara amalnya. Jari tangannya dengan lincah mengirim semua barang - barangnya ke dalam tas Gucci yang ia beli tiga tahun lalu. Dan tepat saat itu pintu dari arah garasi samping rumah keluarga Smith terbuka. Sosok cantik Mrs Smith muncul dari balik pintu berwarna putih gading itu.

"Maaf ya kami pulang terlambat," ucap wanita yang memiliki rupa seperti salah satu aktris hollywood, Angelina Jolie.

Zi Tao menyunggingkan senyum maklum pada wanita cantik itu. "Tak apa Mrs Smith. Kevin sudah tidur sejak pukul sembilan tadi. Ia sempat merengek ingin tidur dengan anda, jadi malam ini Kevin tidur dikamar anda dan Mr Smith." Lapor gadis bermata panda itu.

Sang nyonya rumah mengangguk paham. "Kau akan pulang dengan siapa?"

"Aku akan pulang dengan Luhan. Nanti diperjalanan sampai kedepan aku akan menelponnya." Jawab Zi Tao seraya memakai jaket coklatnya. "Luhan bertugas malam ini."

"Kau yakin? Sam bisa mengantarmu pulang sampai ke rumah. Lagi pula ini sudah cukup larut. Ditambah kejahatan malam akhir - akhir ini meningkat."

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri. Anda tenang saja, aku pasti akan pulang dengan selamat dan tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun." Sahut Zi Tao disertai senyum manis yang tak tau bahwa hidupnya akan berubah dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

Sesaat setelah Mrs Smith menganggukkan kepalanya, Mr Smith ikut bergabung didalam percakapan kedua perempuan cantik itu. "Apa kau sudah mau pulang Zi Tao?"

Satu anggukkan Zi Tao berikan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau mau ku antar? Ini sudah cukup larut bagi seorang gadis pulang sendirian. Cathrine juga sepertinya tak akan keberatan aku pergi mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu, Sir. Saya bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Zi Tao.

"Dia gadis yang keras kepala, sayang." Beri tau Mrs Smith yang ditimpali dengan satu senyuman canggung oleh Zi Tao.

Gadis cantik berwajah khas Asia Timur itu segera saja pamit undur diri karena hari semakin larut. Begitu kedua kakinya berdiri diatas trotoar didepan kediaman keluarga Smith, angin dingin menerpanya. Gerutuan kecil terlontar dari bibir Zi Tao saat ia mulai melangkah menjauh dari rumah milik keluarga Smith. Ia benci harus berjalan seorang diri ditengah malam seperti ini. Ia tak takut pada penjahat karena setidaknya, Zi Tao bisa menggunakan jurus - jurus dasar wushu yang telah diajari oleh Luhan. Yang ia takutkan adalah hantu. Bagaimana jika tiba - tiba segerombol hantu mendadak muncul dihadapannya? Mustahil bagi Zi Tao untuk menendang bokong para hantu itu. Tapi alih - alih hantu yang muncul, satu mobil hitam metalik buatan pabrikan Range Rover berjenis SUV Car berhenti tepat didepan Zi Tao tiba - tiba saat ia hendak menyebrang di perempatan dekat area komplek perumahan itu.

Kedua matanya yang indah menangkap sesosok pria tampan berambut platina turun dari kursi penumpang mobil. Zi Tao menyerengit saat bau alkohol yang cukup tajam menyapa indra penciumannya. Pria ini mabuk, batinnya. Refleks jari - jarinya yang indah menggenggam ponselnya kuat - kuat. Ia melupakan panggilan yang ia buat beberapa saat lalu pada Luhan. Langkah kaki Zi Tao perlahan mundur berusaha menjaga jarak dengan si pemuda mabuk itu. Tapi pemuda itu malah semakin merangsek maju mendekati Zi Tao.

Semua rasanya begitu cepat terjadi saat ia ditarik paksa masuk kedalam mobil seraya menjerit meminta pertolongan dan dihadiah satu pukulan telak kewajahnya. Tangis Zi Tao pecah saat itu juga. Seolah satu pemuda berambut platina saja belum cukup, mata Zi Tao menangkap sosok lain yang berada dibalik kemudi dengan pandangan penuh nafsu kearahnya.

Sosok Zi Tao menghilang dibawa paksa pergi oleh dua orang yang tak dikenali dijalanan sepi ditepi kota London. Hanya sayup - sayup suara panik Luhan yang terdengar dari ponsel Zi Tao tergeletak diatas trotoar tanpa ada yang menyahuti. Satu yang Luhan tau, Zi Tao dalam masalah sesaat setelah mendengar jeritannya dan deru mesin mobil yang dipacu secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR FLOWER LADY**

Roxanne Jung © 2015

 **CHAP 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah bercat putih pagi ini. Selang beberapa detik kemudian pintu - pintu mobil terbuka. Dari Range Rover hitam metalik milik Kris turunlah Tuan dan Nyonya Wu, Victoria, Nichkhun serta Kris sendiri. Sementara itu dari Mercedes Benz S Class milik keluarga Oh, hanya ada Sehun, sang ibu juga Sooyoung. Ketujuh orang itu berdiri menatap bangunan tiga lantai yang ada dihadapan mereka. Bisa dipastikan bahwa Zi Tao berasal dari kalangan cukup berada meski tampaknya tak sekaya keluarga Wu dan Oh.

Sehun menatap papan nama yang berada tepat dibawah nomor rumah bergaya meditarian itu. Huang dan Xi, nama yang tercantum disana. Tampaknya keluarga Zi Tao tidak menempati rumah itu sendirian, mereka berbagi dengan keluarga lain yang sepertinya juga berasal dari dataran China.

"Apa mereka berbagi rumah dengan keluarga lain?" Tanya Sehun entah kepada siapa.

Nichkhun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ujung matanya mencoba melirik sang adik ipar yang sepertinya sekarang juga memperhatikan papan nama dibawah nomor rumah besar itu. "Nyonya Huang dan Nyonya Xi adalah anak kembar. Kedua orang tua mereka mewarisi rumah ini pada mereka, karena sayang untuk dijual jadi mereka sepakat untuk tinggal dirumah ini bersama suami masing - masing."

"Dari mana kau tau tentang ini, Khun?" Tanya Kris cepat.

Satu senyuman Nichkhun berikan sebagai jawaban.

Tuan Wu mendesah pelan. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia mendatangi rumah kediaman keluarga Huang dan Xi. "Ayo kita masuk," ajaknya seraya mendirong pagar pintu besi hitam yang diukir dengan sangat cantik. Segera saja Nichkhun bergegas membantu sang ayah mertua untuk melewati undakan anak tangga yang mengarahkan mereka menuju teras depan rumah itu.

"Rumah yang indah," komentar Victoria yang baru pertama kali datang berkunjung. Sama seperti sang suami, ia juga membantu langkah sang ibu melewati tangga batu pualam yang disusun sangat cantik itu.

Baik Kris maupun Sehun sepakat rumah itu memang sangat indah meski tak memiliki halaman yang luas. Halaman depan rumah itu ditumbuhi berbagai jenis bunga di dalam pot - pot yang disusun rapi. Ada dua pohon cemara berukuran sedang yang berdiri tegak dihalaman mengapit bangku taman berwarna hitam. Rasanya Kris mampu menghabiskan waktu berlama - lama untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan malam dari bangku itu.

Nyonya Wu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Victoria. "Tunggu sampai kau melihat isi dalam rumah ini."

"Apa bagian dalamnya sangat menakjubkan?" Tanya si putri sulung keluarga Wu.

Tawa kecil dan senyum lebar Sooyoung berikan sebagai pembuka sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Victoria. "Luar biasa. Di buat oleh tangan gadis yang masa depannya dihancurkan oleh mereka berdua."

"Sooyoung," tegur Nyonya Oh.

"Kenapa? Akukan bicara yang sesungguhnya. Mereka menghancurkan masa depan gadis ini. Padahal dia bisa menjadi seorang arsitek atau designer ternama." Gerutu Sooyoung seraya melihat kearah Kris dan Sehun yang berjalan paling akhir dirombongan ini. "Aku bersumpah jika kalian menyakitinya lagi, akan ku kirim kalian pada api neraka."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "tidak akan." Mendapatkan jawaban singkat dari Sehun, Sooyoung langsung mengangguk setuju.

Ketujuh orang dewasa itu berhenti didepan pintu ganda yang hanya memiliki lebar kurang dari dua meter. Nichkhun mengetuk daun pintu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya terdengar suara seorang laki - laki muda meminta mereka menunggu sejenak. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berwajah khas Asia Timur yang sangat familiar di mata Kris dan Sehun.

Inspektur Xi Luhan.

Selama beberapa detik baik Kris, Sehun dan Luhan saling melempar pandangan yang sulit diartikan sampai akhirnya Luhan mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah. Alas kaki mereka berganti dari sepatu - sepatu merk terkenal menjadi sendal rumah khusus tamu yang disediakan rumah itu. Secara berurutan mereka bertujuh mengikuti langkah Luhan yang menuju ruang tengah rumahnya.

Nyonya dan Tuan Huang beserta pasangan suami - istri Xi menyambut para tamu dengan ramah. Setelah mempersilahkan para tamu duduk, ia menghilang dibalik dinding entah pergi kemana. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok perempuan bertubuh mungil keluar dari arah sosok Luhan menghilang, dengan membawa baki berisi teh dan dibelakangnya si inspektur muda mengekorinya juga.

"Kau meninggalkan Zi Tao seorang diri, Minseok?" Tanya Nyonya Huang pada perempuan yang tengah membantu Luhan mengedarkan teh dan kue untuk para tamu dan keempat tuan rumah.

Perempuan cantik bernama Kim Minseok itu tersenyum manis sebelum memberikan jawaban. "Zi Tao cukup tenang saat ku tinggal, mama."

"Mama? Apa dia putri anda juga Nyonya Huang?" Tanya Sooyoung spontan karena tak melihat satupun dari perempuan itu yang menyerupai sosok Zi Tao.

Nyonya Xi yang tengah mempersilahkan para tamu untuk menikmati hidangan tersenyum tiis mendengar ucapan Sooyoung. Wajar bila Sooyoung asing dengan Minseok, menantu keluarga Xi itu tak pernah berada dirumah saat kedua keluarga itu berkunjung sebeleum ini. Menantunya yang manis itu sibuk bekerja disiang hari.

"Bukan, Minseok ini menantu keluarga Xi." Jawab Nyonya Huang disertai senyuman lembut. "Perkenalkan dirimu sayang."

Minseok yang berdiri di samping Luhan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya mengangguk patuh. "Nama saya Minseok, Xi Minseok. Satu - satunya menantu yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Xi. Aku berasal dari Korea Selatan. Uhm.. apa lagi?" Tanya Minseok bingung seraya menatap wajah sang suami.

"Well, mengejutkan kau tak memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya seperti para artis Korea itu," ucap Luhan yang mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memperhatikan sang istri. "Keluarga Sehun berasal dari Korea juga."

Tawa ringan dan satu pukulan lembut Minseok letakkan di lengan Luhan. "Tapi Kris berasal dari China jadi ku pikir aku-"

"Ahh padahal aku ingin melihat lagi momen kau memperkenalkan diri seperti waktu itu."

"-hei itu tak mungkin. Yang jelas aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, ok?"

"Ok," Luhan menahan senyum lebarnya karena berhasil menggoda sang istri.

Minseok mendengus pelan dan kembali menatap wajah para tamu yang tampak asyik memperhatikan dirinya dengan sang suami. Pipinya yang bulat sedikit merona saat menyadari dirinya menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan. Dan kemudian matanya menangkap sosok dua pria muda yang ia ketahui sebagai Kris dan Sehun.

"Kris, Sehun, apa kalian berdua mau bertemu dengan Zi Tao?" Tanya Minseok tiba - tiba dan berefek cukup besar pada kedua nama yang disebut olehnya tadi.

Seolah seember besar air dingin disiramkan kepada keduanya, mereka sama - sama membeku ditempat. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya suara ketukan pada pintu memecah kesunyian dan Luhan pamit untuk mengcheck siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu.

"Apa.. apa kondisi Zi Tao akan tetap stabil jika kami berdua menemuinya?" Tanya Kris ragu - ragu dan hal itu pula yang bersemayam dibenak Sehun.

Minseok tersenyum cukup lembut sebagai jawaban. "Aku tak tau, karena itu kita harus mencari taunya. Tak mungkin bukan kalian berdua menikahinya tapi istri kalian sendiri ketakm ketakutan pada suaminya sendiri?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju sebelum mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Ia harus siap menemui calon istri dan ibu dari anaknya. Dan hal itu juga yang diikuti oleh Kris. Diam - diam Victoria menghela nafas sama yang seperti dilakukan Sooyoung saat Sehun bergerak lebih dulu menyambut ajakan Minseok. Kris melangkah lebih dulu mendekati Minseok kemudian Sehun mengikutinya.

"Ayo ke dapur, Zi Tao ada di...eoh, Zi Tao?"

Suara terkejut dari Minseok mengalihkan semua pandangan mata pada sosok perempuan berwajah pucat berbalut dress berwarna peach yang berdiri dikoridor itu. Matanya yang memiliki lingkaran mata alami itu ia arahkan pada satu titik dimana baik Sehun atau Kris maupun Minseok yang menjadi fokus utamanya. Zi Tao memandang pada dua orang pria tampan yang tampaknya ada dibelakang punggung Kris.

Bibir bawah Zi Tao bergetar sesaat sebelum menyebutkan satu nama yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Z..Zho..Zhou Mi ge," bisik Zi Tao cukup lirih tapi mampu didengar baik oleh tiga orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengan dirinya.

Tau kearah mana tatapan mata Zi Tao, serempak Kris maupun Sehun ikut memandangi sosok yang ada dalam pandangan gadis itu. Dan disana, mereka menemukan sesosok pria muda yang baru pertama kalinya mereka lihat dan berdiri disamping Luhan, Zhou Mi, orang yang berstatus tunangan dari Huang Zi Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Entahlah aku kurang dapet feel nulis di part ini

/bow

Maaf guys -/\\-

 **With Love,**

 **Roxanne Jung**


	4. Chapter 3

Hari minggu biasanya menjadi hari yang paling di tunggu Zhou Mi untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya sebelum memulai aktifitasnya, selama seminggu kedepan dengan bersemangat. Biasanya. Tapi, hari ini diminggu - minggu terakhir bulan Agustus ia tak merasakan itu. Perasaannya semakin kacau setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu bertemu dengan calon pengantin pria dari mantan tunangannya. Kris Wu dan Oh Sehun, dua nama yang terus menghantuinya akhir - akhir ini. Jika saja dirinya terlahir dari keluarga yang sama kayanya dengan kedua pria itu, sudah pasti dirinya akan mempertahankan Zi Tao habis - habisan. Zhou Mi rasa ia mampu jika kedudukannya sama seperti kedua pria itu.

Zhou Mi merasa begitu kecil jika disandingkan dengan mereka berdua. Dirinya hanyalah seorang guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran musik disalah satu sekolah swasta terbaik di London. SedangkanKris Wu tercatat sebagai CEO anak perusahaandari G.I Group,Alroy Corp yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan, industri otomotif dan transportasi udara. Lalu Oh Sehun, putra tunggal dari pasangan Oh Jungso dan Oh Hyena pemimpin JK Group. Sehun adalah calon pewaris tahta kursi kepemimpinan nomor satu di dalam grup yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan, restoran, bisnis properti dan pemilik saham terbesar dibeberapa perusahaan dunia. Ia bukan tandingan mereka berdua. Zi Tao pasti bahagia jika hidup dengan mereka berdua. Karena itu, ia relakan Zi Tao bersanding dengan mereka berdua. Selain atas dasar desakan sang Ibu untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka.

Kedua matanya menatap kearah dimana sosok calon suami Zi Tao saling berbincang satu sama lain. Keduanya tampak tegang dan berusaha meminimalisirnya sebaik mungkin. Tanpa sadar ia mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajah. Mereka berdua akan menikahi gadis yang amat dicintainya dalam hitungan menit. Walau ia mengatakan telah merelakan Zi Tao, tetap saja rasa tak rela itu ada. Sekian tahun bersama tapi nyatanya jodohnya berhenti saat Zi Tao dipertemukan dengan kedua pria kaya raya itu.

 _"Kau sama sekali tak mencintai Zi Tao sebesar ia mencintaimu."_

Suara Sehun tempo hari bergaung didalam kepalanya. Zhou Mi mendesah pelan.

 _"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tak mencintai Zi Tao segenap hatimu. Kau tak memperjuangkannya sama sekali saat tau siapa lawanmu. Kau bersembunyi dibalik perintah kedua orangtuamu. Pengecut."_

 _Kris tersenyum tipis sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tapi kau membuat keputusan yang tepat. Jika kau menghalangi kami, kau kupastikan hancur. Hanya saja sangat disayangkan, ternyata mantan tunangan calon istriku tak lebih dari seorang pecundang. Zi Tao tak pantas mendapatkan dirimu."_

Zhou Mi menghela nafas kasar dan bergegas menuju ke dalam gereja. Tanpa sengaja matanya berhadapan dengan milk Luhan. Langkah kakinya ia paksa menuju grand piano hitam yang terletak disebelah kanan altar pemberkatan. Sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikan tatapan mata pria yang juga ia kecewakan atas keputusannya.

" _Aku salah menduga. Ku pikir kau akan memperjuangkannya, ternyata tidak. Kau menjauhinya." Ucap Luhan lirih dengan pandangan mata menatap kejauhan, enggan menatap sosok Zhou Mi yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. "Nama baik keluarga? Hah! Lucu sekali. Selesai pemberkatan segera angkat kakimu dari sini. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Zi Tao. Keberadaanmu tak akan mengubah apapun. Aku menyesal pernah mempercayakan adikku pada dirimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR** **FLOWER** **LADY**

RoxanneJung©2015

 **CHAP3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desahan pelan keluar dari sang penata rias pengantin sepagian ini. Jika kondisinya memungkinkan, ia ingin mengomeli sang pengantin yang terus saja merusak hasil karyanya. Tapi, ia tak mampu melakukan itu. Kondisi kejiwaan sang pengantin wanita yang ia tangani saat ini masih labil. Jadi. Ia hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan dan berulang kali menyodori si cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin hitam keluaran rumah mode milik Vera Wang itu tisu. Wajahnya yang pucat telah disulap dengan sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat berseri alami. Tapi sayangnya, riasan make up itu tak bisa menutupi raut wajah yang digelayuti awan mendung. Jadi percuma saja rasanya.

"Aku tak tau apa yang tepatnya menimpamu, tapi ini hari pernikahanmu, walau sulit, cobalah untuk tersenyum meski sulit. Mungkin semuanya berawal dari sebuah kekacauan yang tak kau inginkan, tapi kau tak akan tau kedepannnya." Ucap sang penata rias sambil merapikan polesan blush on di pipi Zi Tao.

Mata Zi Tao memandang ke arah sang penata rias dengan tatapan yang cukup sulit diartikan. Mulutnya terkunci tak ingin mengatakan apapun. Ia ingin sang penta rias meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat pengantin wanita menangis di hari pernikahannya seolah – olah itu adalah hari pemakaman orang tuanya. Pernikahan hanya datang sekali dalam seumur hidup, idealnya seperti itu, tapi kau menangisinya. Kau tak menangis bahagia, kau menangis penuh duka. Kau boleh mengangis sepuasmu diruangan ini tapi saat kau pergi keluar, janji padaku, buang tangismu walau sesaat. Ok?"

Ragu Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. Setidaknya, ia harus menghargai kerja keras sang penata rias yang telah berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan wajah putih pucatnya menjadi lebih hidup. "Ok," bisik Zi Tao cukup pelan.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir sang penata rias, "senang mendengar suaramu selain isakan tertahan yang terus kau keluarkan." Ucapnya dengan nada bergurau. "Nikmati rasa sakitnya hingga akhirnya kau tak merasakan kesakitan itu lagi."

Satu anggukan kecil Zi Tao berikan tepat beberapa detik sebelum pintu ruangan itu di ketuk dari luar. Dengan sigap sang penta rias membuka pintu dan berhadapan dengan seorang pria tampan yang berbalut tuxedo hitam.

"Sudah waktunya pemberkatan," ucap pria itu dan di jawab dengan tubuh Zi Tao yang berdiri tegap dari kursinya.

"Dimana pendampingmu?" tanya sang penata rias saat Zi Tao meraih ikatan buket bunga pengantinnya dan di jawab dengan gelengan lemah oleh dirinya.

"Tak ada pendamping, aku tak mau di dampingi oleh siapapun." Ucap Zi Tao pelan. "Terimakasih sudah mau meriasku."

"Sudah tugasku, ingat kau harus tersenyum walau sedikit." Tangannya yang lincah merapikan beberapa bagian yang sedikit miring agar terlihat lebih sempurna. "Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu setelah ini semua, selama – lamanya. "

"Semoga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dasinya telah ia longgarkan sejak berjalan keluar gereja. Rasanya begitu menyesakkan saat melihat di depan mata sendiri gadisnya menikah dengan orang lain. Dan hal itu lebih sesak lagi dibandingkan memulai nada pertama saat wedding march ia lantunkan dari grand piano hitam yang sengaja disediakan untuknya. Zhou Mi ingat, gaun yang dipakai Zi Tao adalah gaun yang pernah gadis itu ceritakan ingin ia gunakan saat menikah kelak. Dan faktanya, gadis bermarga Huang yang sekarang entah bermarga Wu atau Oh itu menggunakannya, di hari pernikahannya tapi bukan ia pria yang menanti dirinya di altar, melainkan orang lain.

Selesai acara pemberkataan, Zhou Mi langsung menghilang kearah halaman belakang gereja, menghindari keramaian yang ada. Matanya ia arahkan kererumputan hijau yang terhampar disana hingga bunyi kain bergesekan dengan helaian rumput tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Refleks ia mengarahkan pandangannya kesumber suara. Di sana, ia menemukan sosok Zi Tao yang berdiri menatapnya masih dengan gaun pengantin dan sebuket bunga lily putihnya. Mantan tunangannya itu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sendu. Beberapa langkah dibelakang Zi Tao dapat Zhou Mi lihat sosok Kris dan Sehun berdiri mengamati dirinya dan mantan tunangannya.

Zi Tao menghentikan langkahnya ketika jarak tubuh mereka terpisah tiga langkah jauhnya. "Aku dengar, gege akan pulang ke China malam ini. Tak ku sangka akan secepat itu." Ada jeda cukup lama hingga suaranya kembali terdengar. "Aku takut, aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar karena itu aku menemuimu didampingi kedua suamiku."

Lutut Zhou Mi rasanya lemas saat mendengar dua kata terakhir Zi Tao, kedua suamiku. Secepat inikah Zi Tao menerima keberadaan kedua orang itu?

"Terimakasih, kau sudah mau mencintaiku dan menjagaku selama ini. Aku bersyukur sempat bersamamu. Mereka bilang, aku harus bahagia setelah ini walau semuanya terasa menyakitkan saat ini. Aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku bahagia jika tidak denganmu? Tapi mungkin memang aku harus mencari kebahagianku sendiri tanpa dirimu, ge. Mungkin, aku akan bahagia dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Atau mungkin dengan keduanya. Tapi tidak denganmu."

"Zi Tao," suara Zhou Mi tertahan saat melihat buliran air mata mengalir lagi di wajah cantik itu.

"Aku sudah menikah. Ku harap, sesampainya di China, kau juga akan menikah. Pasti akan ada perempuan baik – baik yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak. Bukan yang seperti aku." Lirih Zi Tao tapi masih tertangkap oleh ketiga pria yang berada disana.

"Zi dengar kau bukan seper—"

"Ge, aku tau, aku tau alasannya. Aku tau. Keluargamu tak mau memiliki menantu seperti aku. Aku—"

"Hentikan Huang Zi Tao," ucap Kris tiba – tiba seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Zi Tao menjauh dari Zhou Mi yang mencoba mendekatinya. "Kau meminta ijin kami untuk berpamitan pada mantan tunanganmu ini bukan menangis didepannya."

Zi Tao semakin terisak dalam tangisannya tapi ia masih mencoba untuk mengontrol tangisannya. Tidak, ia tak mau kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya seperti akhir – akhir ini yang sering terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan mengambil alih tubuh Zi Tao saat Kris menariknya menjauh dari Zhou Mi. Buket bunga lily yang sedari tadi digenggam Zi Tao telah berpindah tangan pada Kris sebelum akhirnya berakhir ditangan Zhou Mi.

"Sehun, bawalah Zi Tao ke mobil lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul." Kris menatap Sehun sesaat kemudian berpaling pada Zhou Mi lagi saat Sehun tanpa banyak bicara membimbing Zi Tao menjauh dari sana. "Ada mitos yanng mengatakan orang yang akan mendapatkan buket bunga sang pengantin wanita katannya akan segera menikah. Dan ku harap, sesampainya di China kau segera menikah. Menikahi perempuan baik – baik yang sesuai dengan kriteria ibumu. Perempuan yang tak menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan hamil serta mengalami sedikit gangguan emosional karena kejadian itu. Orang – orangku dan Sehun akan menemuimu sesampainya kau di sana untuk membantu dirimu membuka sekolah musik seperti impianmu. Anggap saja itu kompensasi setelah kau menjaga Zi Tao selama ini hingga ia kami nikahi. Semoga hidupmu berjalan dengan lancar Tuan Zhou." Lanjut Kris sebelum pergi meninggalkan Zhou Mi seorang diri di sana dengan hati yang merutuki semua keadaan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

HELLO FROM THE GALAXY~~~

#ditabok

#nyengir

Hahaha setelah menghilang selama sebulan penuh akhirnya update juga -.-v

Mana pendek pula hehehe

Ngetik di hape itu penuh perjuangan sodara – sodara, mana lagi sibuk – sibuknya sama urusan pekerjaan #pout bedah kurikulum-lah, ikut seminar ini itu, cuaca yang ngajak ribut, bolak balik sakit, laptop dibawa adek kuliah keluar kota, jadi ya, maaf aja, ff ini jadi terbengkalai hiks..

Tapi yang penting udah publish ya gak hehehehe xD

 **With Love,**

 **Roxanne Jung**


End file.
